Kurokami Medaka
Character Name: '''Kurokami Medaka,The End, Student Council President '''Universe Name: Medaka Box Status in regards to the plot: '''Protagonist '''Tier in the series: Top Gender: '''Female (and she flaunts it) '''Powers and Abilites: '''Super Stength, speed, reflexes, extreme amount of hax, can copy abilites and perfect them, low-mid regen '''Destructive Capability: '''Should be at least multi-city block level, higher in Altered God Mode, and even higher with End God '''Speed: Hypersonic+ (around mach 22) in base, higher in Altered God Mode, even higher in End God Intelligence: '''Very high, she sees it, she knows it, and she can do it better than the person she saw it from '''Stamina: '''Extremely high, has not shown any real limits '''Durability: '''At least multi-city block level, shoulod be higher in Altered God Mode, even higher in End God '''Race: '''Human/Abnormal '''Occupation: '''Student Body President, Board Chairman ' '''Range: '''Average human melee range, several meters with abilities '''Weakness:' Trusts people way too much Accuracy: '''You ever seen this girl miss? Cuz I haven't '''Standard Equipment: '''knives, guns, katanas grendaes, bazookas, if it's a hidden weapon, she's got it. '''Notable Abilities: - The End (完成, Ji Endo): Medaka is capable of learning Abnormalities and completely mastering them, to the extent that she can use them to one hundred and twenty percent of their capability, becoming more skilled with them than even their original owners. This ability allows her to learn any skill quickly, from simple skills like baseball to the impossible feats performed by the members of the Thirteen Party. So far, she has learned automatic movement from Takachiho, hidden weapons technique from Munakata, accelerated healing from Koga, syringe usage from Naze, the ability to receive electrical waves from Yukuhashi, and the ability to send electrical waves from Oudo. However this ability does seem to have its limits, as she cannot learn skills that exceed her physical limits. This ability is also not without its downsides, as she is unable to stop herself from learning an Abnormality when she experiences it. As her Abnormality has developed, Medaka can now learn abilities based off of information or word-of-mouth. She is now able to copy Minuses, and has successfully learnt the Five Forks from only a secondhand description. - Observation (観察, Kansatsu): Very similar to Maguro’s Analysis, it is the method through which The End copies other abilities. In Altered God Mode it is “perfected” and allows her to see the processes of actions broken down to allow easier observation and copying. - Advanced Growth Rate: Medaka is incredibly gifted. By the time she was six months old, she had matured much more than her older siblings, progressing through infancy at an accelerated rate. Nobody was capable of teaching her anything because she could only learn from experiencing it. - Superhuman Physiology: Medaka has inhuman skills of strength, speed, and agility. These are enhanced when she enters Perses or Mars Mode. Inhuman feats include: balancing on a small arm water wing, destroying a school building while constricted by tiny wires, and quickly moving the other three members of the Student Council into three lockers in a matter of seconds before a giant explosion occurred. - Intimidator/Alpha Presence (動物避け, Doubutsuyoke): Medaka’s raw power, which humans perceive as charisma and choose to follow her, is sensed by animals and inspires pure terror. Thus, although Medaka adores animals, they in turn are frightened to death of her and will avoid contact at all costs. - Combat Expert: Medaka is a Red Belt in Judo and is highly skilled in Kendo (even thought she just “tried her hand” at it). Using only the basics of what is taught, she could do the Replication Technique (stepping forwards and backwards so fast that she creates clones of herself) and steal things out of peoples hands without anyone noticing (bare hand disarm). Zenkichi has commented that she is best in mid-air. *Kurokami Rolling Savate (黒神ローリングソバット, Kurokami Rōringu Sobatto): Medaka performs a Savate style reverse figure kick to the opponent’s face. *Kurokami Lariat (黒神ラリアット, Kurokami Rariatto): Medaka strikes her opponent’s neck with the inside of her outstretched arm. *Kurokami Climb (黒神クライム, Kurokami Kuraimu): Using Yoshinogari’s claws and Isahaya’s spikes, Medaka can scale building walls as high as the fifth floor. Medaka doesn’t seem to have much control over her momentum however, as she reached the fifth floor while only intending to climb to the third. This may have been because she was in a hurry however. *Kurokami Dancing (黒神ダンシング, Kurokami Danshingu): Using Kunisaki’s bicycle, Medaka can quickly maneuver around multiple people, even while moving up a staircase. Because of how quickly she moves, Medaka needs to tie up her hair before beginning. *Kurokami Reflect (黒神リフレクト, Kurokami Refurekuto): Borrowing Unzen’s Super Balls, Medaka unleashes a barrage of attacks from several angles at amazing speed. However, Medaka claims that the angles are completely random, as she lacks Unzen’s calculation abilities, at least for the quantity of balls she uses to attack. The actual effectiveness of this attack is unknown, as her opponent, Takachiho, was able to dodge every single ball. *Kurokami Open Blow (黒神オープンブロー, Kurokami Ōpun Burō): In War God Mode, Medaka charges forward and attacks with a palm strike. The hit packs enough force to knock back Tsurubami, and caused him to spit up blood. *Kurokami Phantom (黒神ファントム, Kurokami Fantomu): One of Medaka’s signature moves, she first jumps up and down, dragging out the noise so that the sound of her feet tapping on the floor isn’t heard until after her feet have left the floor again. Once the sound lag is at its fullest, Medaka blows forward, producing a sonic boom that destroys everything in her front of and behind her. Because she moves faster than the eye can see, the opponent won’t be able to react until after she has already hit them. Takachiho, so far the only person she has used it on, theorizes that she is faster then light, but Medaka claims that she just speed forward when he blinked. *Kurokami Phantom: Proper Version (黒神ファントム ちゃんとした版, Kurokami Fantomu Chantoshitahan): After witnessing Hinokage’s Theme Song, Medaka becomes capable of using Kurokami Phantom without any physical strain or damage. However, to use the Proper Version, Medaka must be in Altered God Mode and can only use it three times in one day. - Proof of One’s Worth (真骨頂, Shinkocchou): #1 Preaching to the Lesser Mortals (上から目線性善説, Uekara Mesen Seizensetsu): Medaka’s most well known trump card, she preaches to “pitiful” people who need help. She says out loud her views about them, saying they can be saved and that something horrible must have happened in their pasts for them to have fallen so far in life. #2 Strict Girl/Cute Girl Switch (ツンデレ, Tsundere): Medaka’s second trump card, she changes abruptly from her usual personality to a softer attitude, adapting her expression and mannerisms to appear more cute. She has used this ability as an encouragement for Zenkichi and Kikaijima.#3 Over Flowing Love (行き過ぎ愛情表現, Ikisugi Aijouhyougen): Medaka’s third trump card; she used it so much in class that almost everyone lost their first kiss to her until Zenkichi put a stop to it when they started elementary school. When using this ability, Medaka first makes her face look cute and then gives a kiss to the other person showing that they are loved. The only people in Hakoniwa Academy Medaka used this on are Zenkichi and Kikaijima. *(乱神モード, Ranshin Mōdo): Medaka’s fourth trump card; when Medaka is enraged, she goes into War God Mode. When in War God Mode, she loses her sense of humanity and goes berserk, while her hair turns a lighter shade of purple (fluorescent red in the anime). Medaka’s presence becomes so ominous and evil that even Abnormals can be unnerved by it. Her physical strength and healing rate both increase drastically, allowing her to deal out devastating attacks while shrugging off horrific injuries. Medaka only assumes War God Mode when her friends are threatened, and even then, only when she is under heavy emotional stress. Amusingly, Medaka will also assume War God Mode when being harassed by Maguro. During her fight with Tsurubami, Medaka gains the ability to enter War God Mode at will, without losing herself to her anger. *'#4.2 Altered God Mode' (改神モード, Kaishin Mōdo): Altered God Mode is an upgraded version of War God Mode Medaka achieved by mastering the numerous Abnormalities of the Thirteen Party. Instead of her hair turning white, it turns black. Unlike War God Mode, she retains her thought process and doesn’t go berserk. This mode is so powerful that it overwhelmed Oudo in a fight and even resisted his Unreasonable Taxation. In Altered God Mode, Medaka is also capable of using an improved version of Kurokami Phantom that utilizes the speed and power of Hinokage’s Theme Song. Though Medaka has mastered this new form, she will still revert to War God Mode if angered enough. *'#4.3 Forsaken God Mode' (廃神モード, Haishin Mōdo): Created to serve a similar purpose as Kumagawa’s Book Maker, Forsaken God Mode makes Medaka weaker than her opponent. No matter how weak her opponent is, Medaka will be weaker than they are; she abels it as an ability that allows her to forget about strength and skills and just go all out. Forsaken God Mode was developed as a byproduct after Medaka’s fight against the Minus. With it, Medaka can intentionally make herself weaker so as to better understand people who are weaker than she is. But the aspect of understanding her opponent doesn’t exist due to her complete lack of empathy. In this form, Medaka’s hair turns completely white, and her eyes become a lighter shade of red. *'#4.4 Hybrid God Mode' (混神モード, Konshin Mōdo): A combination of Forsaken God Mode and Altered God Mode, Medaka labels this form as “matching strength with weakness.” The exact capabilities of this mode are unknown; however, it was useless against Tsurubami’s style. In this form, the left side of Medaka’s hair turns black, while the right side becomes white. Her right eye also turns a lighter shade of red. ' ' *'#4.5 End God Mode' (終神モード, Shuushin Mōdo): In this form, Medaka's hair turns black and increases in volume drastically. With her increased blood flow, Medaka is able to move at supersonic speeds and create shadow clones in front of her. These clones have enough speed to break the sound barrier, creating a slip stream to remove the obstructions to Medaka's power She also has access to every Abnormality or Minus shown in the series. If you're going to try to debate Medaka herself, read all the profiles besides Style Users (well, still read Kamome's) Style Language User: (言葉使い, Kotoba Tsukai): After fighting the Eight Hundred Lies User Yuzuriha, Medaka has grasped the basics of a style. She is able to read her opponent's feelings to counter appropriately, thought at present the best she can do is throw a punch. Though the most basic of the basics, Medaka's punch is now recognized as an attack by Iihiko. By using sound ("words") to vibrate and stimulate her muscles, Medaka can pump blood through her body even without a heartbeat, allowing her to continue moving even with a stopped heart. This state is only temporary however, and is a last resort. As a side effect, Medaka's skin convulses, repelling physical contact. The vibrations also cause her entire body to act as aheart, increasing both her blood flow and physical skill beyond that of an average human. Battle History in The Arena: Victories: Fairy Tail Adam Blade Loses: Category:Character Profile Category:Character Profile/Medaka Box